desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Making the Connection
"Making the Connection" is the 159th episode of Desperate Housewives, and the second episode of its eighth (and final) season. Summary Susan discovers a dangerously thrilling way to help ease her guilt over being an accessory to the murder of her friend Gabrielle's evil stepfather, whereas Gaby herself plans a sexy surprise for Carlos to help him gain his sexual mojo back. In the meantime, Bree learns an interesting tidbit about Chuck's past after visiting Paul Young in prison, and Lynette and Tom find it hard to say "no" to their kids' sometimes outlandish requests so as to not come off as the "bad guy", as their marriage woes continue. Renee tries to win over hunky new neighbor Ben by finding out his passions. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Renee becomes interested in Ben Faulkner, Wisteria Lane's newest resident. ("Secrets That I Never Want to Know") *Carlos whacks Alejandro over the head, killing him. ("Come on Over for Dinner") *Susan, Bree and Lynette all help Carlos and Gaby dispose of the body. They then agree not to tell their husbands or families about what has happened. ("Secrets That I Never Want to Know") *Bree receives a blackmail note. ("Secrets That I Never Want to Know") Teaser We fade from white straight into the scene. The episode begins from where the previous one left off: Bree has just opened the letter and her facial expression is one of shock. The camera zooms in on the blackmail note as ominous music plays eerily in the background. The note melts into the note Mary Alice received the day she committed suicide - they are identical. We see Mary Alice stare blankly at the note before looking up and down the street and shakily hold the note in her arms. Mary Alice's horrific reason for her suicide is revisited. She holds a kitchen knife in her hands, and the body of a woman lays beside her. She picks up her telephone and attempts to tell her friends, but decides against it. We see her load a small gun with bullets and close the barrel tight with a snap. Back in present day, Bree fumbles the letter around in her hands and begins to walk towards her front door nervously. "Something interesting?" a voice calls out. Bree gasps in shock. It's only Chuck. She lies to her detective boyfriend, telling him that it was just a letter from an old friend. Chuck can see his lover is shaken, and looks at Bree disconcertingly before asking if she is OK. Bree continues to lie and explains that her postman misplaced her and Gaby's water-bill. She politely dismisses Chuck inside, before walking down onto the road and begins to look up and down the street for any signs of life. She once again jumps when Karen McCluskey pops up behind her. Karen, like Chuck, can see Bree is on edge and asks if anything is wrong. Bree lies to Karen, so Karen suggests that Bree ignore the letter. The old woman brushes past Bree and makes her way down the street. A teary-eyed Bree sits down on her property, the letter grasped firmly in her palms. She curls up and breaks down crying. Act I It is a perfect day on Wisteria Lane. And we see Mrs McCluskey and a neighbor standing by a white picket fence, sipping coffee, and gibbering about the latest gossip. Parker Scavo hands over a box of old toys to his young neighbor, MJ Delfino, who smiles up at him. Outside the Scavo home, Mike is loading cardboard boxes onto the back of his truck, as Tom heaves his suitcase on top of them. Carlos returns home from work, places his brief case down, before spotting a trail of rose petals on the floor which traced up the stairs. Carlos follows the trail of petals with his eyes, which leds to a sexily dressed Gabrielle waving a bottle of champagne in his direction. She yanks the cork out of the bottle and smiles at her husband. "What are we celebrating?" Carlos asks her. "A new record," Gaby replies, "It's been 38 days since we last had sex and that streak is ending tonight." Carlos is shocked at how long it has been, but tells his wife he can't tonight as he has too much work to do. "Uh uh, no excuses. I changed the sheets, shaved my legs, and dumped the kids at McCluskey's. So, drop ya pants cowboy and saddle up!" Gaby exclaims as she marches down the staircase. Carlos pulls the champagne bottle out of Gaby's hand. "Yes 'mam!" he says, before carrying his wife up the stairs towards their bedroom. We cut to Gaby and Carlos in bed, who have just finished having sex. Going by the look on the pairs faces, it was not a as enjoyable as they had hoped. "Don't feel bad, it happens to lots of men" Gaby explains. "Not to me," Carlos replies, "And not to us." It is revealed through the pairs following discussion, that Carlos found difficulty in getting an erection, thus ruining their love making. Carlos gets out of bed, as Gaby tells him to relax as he has been under a lot of stress recently. She suggests that she give him a massage, they finish drinking the champagne, and have another try. Carlos declines her offer and walks off. Gabrielle lets out a sigh and falls back into the sheets. The next day, we see Susan wheeling a trolley out of a supermarket, heading towards her car. She wears a face of mixed emotions, but mainly that of guilt. Susan crosses the road but spots a policeman in a nearby car looking at her. Out of fear, Susan starts to quickly dash away. "Hey! Hold it right there!" a voice yells out, as the supermarket security officer dashes after her. Susan stops and lets the guard catch up with her. "I know what you did..." he tells her. She nervously asks what he means. And he tells her that she walked out without paying for a box of soda. Susan apologizes, before an older security officer jogs up behind the pair. The older officer asks for Susan forgiveness - he has known Susan for years and understands that she would never commit a crime, she just accidentally forgot to pay for the soda. Susan tells the officers that she is indeed a bad person and that she has done a terrible thing and that she deserves to be punished. The younger officer pulls out a pair of hand-cuffs, but the older officer refuses to let Susan be arrested. Other shoppers begin to group around the scene to watch what is happening. Eventually, Susan ends up arresting herself by locking her hands in the cuffs. The young officer excitingly escorts her back inside the store, and Susan is strangely happy to be punished. Back on Wisteria Lane, inside Wisteria Lane's newest resident's house, Mike is busy fixing the pipes underneath the kitchen sink, as Ben watches over him. Mike explains that he fixed the pipes for free, and Ben is thankful. Just as Mike begins to leave, Ben stops him and asks if Mike would like to work for him on a property he is working on (Ben is real-estate developer) - Mike is interested. Later, Mike leaves Ben's house and places his toolbox in the back of his truck, before Renee calls over to him. Renee explains that she is interested in Ben and wants to get to know him better. "You've been on the inside, what can you tell me about him?" Renee asks. After Mike jokes around with her, he eventually remembers that Ben had an award plaque for his work with the elderly on display in his home. Renee is surprised, but tells Mike she likes old people too. "Thanks for the tip, friend" Renee says cheekily, before strutting off. Meanwhile, Lynette is busy folding the laundry. Just then, Tom arrives with Parker, Penny and Paige. They've been visiting him at the hotel where he's been staying. Lynette is annoyed at Tom when she discovers that he gave Penny a slushy because now she'll be awake all night because of sugar makes her hyper. Lynette refuses to be the bad guy now they are separated and she tells Tom that he needs to learn to say 'no' to his kids. Tom explains that things are different now they are separated, and so he doesn't have to listen to his wife argue with him - he leaves, and Lynette frustratingly tosses a towel into the laundry basket. Act II "It's bad enough when we weren't even having sex, but to try and fail?!" Gabrielle tells the girls, as they play a game of friendly poker. Gabrielle continues to tell her friends that sex is important in her and Carlos' relationship and that she is worried what will happen. She then turns to the 'gals and asks them how she can spice up her love-making. They are all surprised that Gaby is asking them for sex-tips. Lynette suggests they watch a porno, Susan suggests having sex in public, and finally Bree explains that role-play helped her and Orson bond. Gabrielle Desperately trying to get Carlos to forget about the murder of Alejandro, Gabrielle seeks advice from a stripper to teach her how to dance on a pole, but is dreadfully unsuccessful. She then hires the stripper to dance for Carlos as he experiences erectile dysfunction, though Carlos tells Gaby that none of this will make him forget and move on. Susan Susan, still riddled with guilt, tries to get her herself punished in public which starts by forgetting to pay for a pack of soda, and is followed by eating all the free samples at a bakery, and others. Eventually she is pulled over by a cop for parking in front of a fire hydrant, though at first is let off with a warning because the cop wants to get home to his newborn daughter. Susan eventually kicks down his motorcycle and is arrested. Afraid to call Mike, she calls Carlos who comes to pick her up at the police station. Carlos then takes her out for coffee to discuss. Lynette Lynette and Tom face their separation, with Tom staying in a fancy hotel. Lynette says that Tom cannot say no to the kids, as he gave Penny a large slushy, which evidently gave her a sugar rush. In the following days, Parker asks to go a party hosted by an irresponsible friend, where there will be no adult supervision. Wanting to test out Tom, Lynette leaves the decision up to him, where his response is "it's not a no." Parker then goes to the party, which turns out to be a house party where everyone is drinking alcohol illegally. Lynette soon shows up looking for Parker and soon finds Tom, and finds out that Parker called him to come get him because he drank too much. Tom blames Lynette for the entire situation. Tom then reveals that he misses his kids and that's why he can't say no. Renee Renee finally wins the affection of new neighbor Ben Faulkner, and he asks her out. Little does she know the date is feeding the elderly at a retirement home. Later in the evening, Renee reveals that she dislikes charity because when her mother died years ago, Renee shifted from relative to relative, most of them dirt poor, and she would receive clothing and food from charity. Thus, it brings back bad memories for her. Ben listens and accepts Renee for who she is. Bree Bree is frightened as she realizes the letter she received has the exact same wording as the letter Mary Alice Young received years earlier, prompting her to commit suicide. Bree then seeks advice from Paul Young, who is now in prison after confessing to a murder, though at first he does not reveal anything. Bree finally decides to tell someone about the letter, and tells Gabrielle. Gaby demands that Bree break up with Chuck to hide the possibility of him finding out. Bree agrees to do so. When she arrives home, she finds Chuck in the shower. She soon receives a collect phone call from Paul, saying that when the police arrived after Mary Alice's suicide, the letter was taken by a cop with a short name, and he suggests Hans and Vince, leading Bree to realize that he means Chuck Vance, and abruptly hangs up. Bree then acts as if everything is okay. The episode ends with Bree and Chuck lying in bed that night, as Bree stares at his gun and badge. Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a lyric in the song "Putting it Together", taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical Sunday in the Park with George. *Although credited, Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) does not appear in this episode. *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) is physically seen in this episode. *The stripper Gabrielle hired mentioned Karl Mayer's club,Double D's. Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight